


You're everything I have

by marvey5evah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvey5evah/pseuds/marvey5evah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you aren't by my side anymore, memories, moments, everything about you will continue to stay in my heart and live there forever. -  Adelina Putri </p><p>Harvey might loose everything he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new marvey story!! :D I have a few more stories at hand so get ready!!

Harvey was in a meeting with the Senior Partners when he received the news. It was 10 in the morning when he received the well awaited text from Mike.

_Dropped off Anya. On my way to Pearson-Hardman. See you later. – MR_

Harvey’s protocol was when he was in a meeting, or if he’s court, he puts his phone on silent and not checking it until the trial is done. But for Mike, he can be an exception. Especially when their daughter is involved.

He debated for sometime then he typed up a reply to Mike’s text with a small smile on his face.  He looked around the room to see if someone noticed him, sadly Jessica saw him and she sent him a glare then smiled.

_Drive safe. Love you. – HS_

He put his phone down and tried, and failed, to concentrate on the meeting at hand. They were talking about how they were not having that much clients these past few months, and Jessica saying that it was because of recession that most don’t have jobs or even money, etc.

Basically it was just a screaming match between Jessica and a senior partner, while the other senior partners just watch in amusement. And the secretaries of the senior partners are just gossiping on god knows what.

Yup. Just a regular day at Pearson-Hardman.

* * *

“Did you see that picture of Daniel Craig?”

The secretaries of the partners were waiting outside conference room C and gushing over GQ’s 50 best dressed men of 2013. It was a rare time when all of them got together. That was because they might plan on how they would rule world.

“Too bad he’s only 25. But it schocking for Jude Law.”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?” Donna asks

“36! Why is he only 36?”

“I don’t know. But Dan Stevens!”

They all squealed and which cause the other people on the floor to look at them in a weird way and walked away so that they wouldn’t be a victim of the deadly glares that were sent their way.

“But – But Michael Fassbender!”

“He’s not British per se.”

“So? He is hot. And imagine the sex!”

At that moment, Donna’s phone decided to ring. She excused herself and answered the call. It was an unknown number so it tipped her off. In the end she decided to pick the call up.

“Hello?”

“Is this Donna Paulsen?” it was noisy at the background, they were so many people talking and some were shouting something incoherent.

“Yes. Who is this?”

“This is Doctor Erin Campos from NYU Langone Medical Center.”

* * *

Donna was getting Harvey’s attention by swing her hands until it hurts so bad. Hervey was confused but he looked at donna in a way that said, ‘Go, tell me.’ She posted pieces of paper on the glass walls. The other partners didn’t notice it but Jessica did. When Donna came closer, she had tears in her eyes and it was super red and puffy.

What’s going on?

Donna posted the papers on the wall and Harvey felt his world shatter into pieces.

_Mike. Car accident. He flat lined twice._

He shoot up out of his chair and grabbed his phone. “Mr. Specter what it going on?” all the partners were now confused

“Harvey.” It was Jessica. “Go.” Harvey just stared at her than went on his way.

“Where-“

“Langone. Ray’s down already.” Donna gave Harvey he jacket and led him to the elevators. “I’m so sorry. Harvey.”

Harvey gave Donna a sad smile. Tears weren’t down his face yet put it polled in his eyes not wanting to fall yet. He’ll wait for Mike to get better so he can kiss the tears away his face. And that will tell him that Mike will be okay. That everything will be okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think part of the reason we hold on to something so tight is because we fear something so great won't happen twice. - unknown 
> 
> It's been 5 hours since he came into the ER. He sees a doctor approach him with a sad look and Harvey stood out of the chair he's sitting on. "Doctor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiii. new chapter! enjoy Mesdames et Messieurs

“Donna, what’s going on?” Jessica dismissed the meeting as soon as Harvey stepped out of the room. If not all, many were surprised by Harvey’s actions. So where the other secretaries.

Dona’s eyes were red and puffy. Her eye make-up was screwed, so was her lipstick. The note was still on the glass wall which was tear stained. Jessica handed Donna a glass of water and gave her back a comforting rub.

 “Mike –Mike” she said in between sobs. “oh god.” With that, she broke into tears. Jessica hugged the blonde until she calmed down. Rocking her back and forth and saying comforting words in her ear.

When the crying subsided, she tried to ask her again. “Doctor Erin Campos form Langone called my phone.” Donna wiped the tears from her cheeks while Jessica handed her a handkerchief. “Thanks.”

“She told me that she was looking for Harvey. But she can’t seem to contact him, so she called Mike’s next in kin next to Harvey…”

Jessica sat back and frowned.  “You?”

Donna shock her head in response. No more tears present and Jessica saw the distant look Donna was having. It was eerie. Jessica was used to seeing Donna smiling. It’s like this is a new phase for her.

“They said, a mini-van collided to the side of Mike’s car. He swerved them was hit at the front of another car and at the back to. From the intensity of it all, all 3 cars flipped over.”

“oh my god..” Jessica was stunned she can feel the tears forming in her eyes already.

“The driver of the car that collided with Mike’s front is dead. The one in the back they say it’s serious. But Mike…” Donna looked away and wiped the tear that feel out of her eyes.

Jessica stood up and gave a look to the passing Rachel Zane and signaled her to come in. “It’s okay. I’ll be looking after Harvey. Take a day off.” Rachel walked in and went to Donna’s side in a comforting manner. “And you to Rachel.”

“Ms. Pearson-“ Rachel sentence was cut off by Jessica raising her hand.

“Go home. Both of you.” She reached over her desk and took the phone out of its cradle. “I need to speak with Jenny.”

Both women stood and went out of Jessica’s office biding a farewell. “Rachel? Take care of Donna.”

She smiled sadly and met Donna outside the office and she gave her the tightest hug she ever gave. Donna once again broke down in tears. Once she settled down, they took their things and went home.

Jessica punched in Jenny’s home number ( given by Mike and Harvey in case of emergencies.) and stood up and looked at the Manhattan skyline. And sighed sadly when she heard the phone ringing. Now to break the news.

_“Hello?”_ she can hear the sounds of a baby laughing in the background. Harvey and Mike’s little girl.

“Jenny? It’s Jessica Pearson.” She rubbed a hand over her face. “Something happened.”

* * *

Harvey burst in Langone frantically looking around until he sees the receptionist. Ray dropped him off and said nothing but he gave Harvey a small nod accompanied with a sad smile.

“I’ll be here the whole time. I won’t be going anywhere.”  Harvey thanked him then rushed into the ER

“May I help you?” the girl upfront asked him. He looked around and say doctors everywhere.

“Mike R – Specter.” He breathed out a reply. “Car accident.”

The nurse looked up the name then her eyes went wide in shock. She looked back at Harvey with a look that he can’t describe. “He’s still in surgery.” She said softly. “You can wait here until he’s come out.”

“I – Thank you.” Harvey slumped down on a chair and buried is face in his hands. “Mike. Hold on please.” He says while the tears he help up for the past 20 minutes went crashing down his face. “Mike.”

* * *

“Oh god. I feel sorry for him.” The nurse told the doctor who was beside her.

“Who? The guy in the suit?” He put down the chart he was reading “Why?”

“Remember the car accident a while ago? Where 2 were rushed in here and straight into surgery? That’s the husband of one of the victims.”

“which one the girl?”

The nurse have the doctor a sad look. “The guy. The one Erin’s operating on.”

The doctor’s face went white. “They say he didn’t make it on the table.”

“No. the injuries are bad. Some say he won’t survive.”

“Let’s just think he will be fine. And Mr. Specter need all the comfort he can get.”

* * *

Jenny texted him and he called her. “Can you look after Anya tonight?”  “Yeah. Just give me a call. Harvey, I’m sorry.”

After that Donna and Rachel stopped by and asked about Mike. “Nothing. Not even a single word.” The two women looked at each other before asking if he’s alright and gave Harvey a look he’s been getting since he heard about the accident.

Jessica called and Harvey snapped at her. “Stop asking me if I’m all right and telling me everything will be ok and giving me these looks of pity.”

* * *

It's been 5 hours since he came into the ER. He sees a doctor approach him with a sad look and Harvey stood out of the chair he's sitting on. "Doctor?"

“Mr. Specter? Mike just came out of the surgery. He lost a large amount of blood and that’s where we got stalled. Now he’s ok. He broke a couple of ribs from the impact from behind. He fractured is arm from the side impact and bumped his head when the front collided.”

“But, there was a swelling in his brain that was caused when the car flipped over so we put Mike in a medical educed coma first until the swelling subsides. He’s a fighter, that guy. Cheated death at least twice before he got in surgery.”

“May I see him?” Harvey asked weakly.

“Of course. Follow me.”

He followed the doctor until he reached the room at the far end. “Half his face is covered because of the accident.”

Harvey sat down on the chair next to Mike’s bed and was shocked.

Mike’s body was pale and thin. He could see bandages everywhere. This is not his Mike.

“I’ll leave you now. Call me or any nurse if something happens.”

Harvey didn’t notice the door shut. He was too busy starring at the Mike’s body. He was too thin. Like if he touched him, he might break.

Oh god.

Harvey sobbed onto the blanket that wrapped Mike’s body. “Mike. Please. Don’t leave me.” He cried until he can’t take it any longer and just passed out of sheer exhaustion. He prayed that the next day, everything will be fine. Mike’s will soon wake up and everything will return to normal.

He just hopes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. :) review bookmark kudos please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chest is feeling empty, always, and you're it's only cure. - unknown author
> 
> Harvey comes home, but it doesn't fell like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo loves. ♥ new chapter for you all!

“Harvey?”

The man in question looked up. If you looked for the meaning of wrecked, Harvey Specter would be your answer. He has bags under his eyes, he’s still wearing the same suit for 3 days in a row and his 5 o’clock shadow was more than that. Some people would say that person sitting in front of them was not Harvey. But if you looked closely, it was him.

“Donna.” He smiled meekly. He’s been sitting in the same chair in that same position. He hasn’t moved an inch since. “Hi.”

“How are you.” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Any progress?”

He nodded his head and went back to looking at Mike. “The doctors said that the swelling was gone which was good because it was only 2 days. But they have to do an MRI on him just to make sure.”

“Oh, that’s good. Harvey…” Donna hesitated before she spoke again. “When was the last time you went home? Took a shower? Or even ate?”

“Um, why do you ask?”

“Harvey you look like a mess. This is not you. It looks like you’ve had 20 birthdays in the span of 2 days.” She moved closer and gripped Harvey’s hand. “Go home.”

“I don’t want to leave –“

“I’ll stay. I’ll call you when something happens.” She smiled “I promise.”  She even crossed her heart. “Go home. Eat something and sleep for a good 8 hours Harvey. You look like shit.”

* * *

When Harvey stepped in the condo, he felt empty. No Mike and Anya. It’s like he stepped in a room where all his happy moments were haunting him. Everywhere he looked, it reminds him of Mike.

The couch where he, Mike and Anya were cuddling, the TV where they watch hockey and baseball, the kitchen where they cook and the game room Mike was begging him to built. Harvey being Harvey, can’t say no to Mike. And they made it into Anya’s playroom.  

You can throw everything Harvey has, take his money, fire him and remove his license, that’s okay for him. He only needs Mike and Anya to make it through. He moved around the living room and spotted the coffee table. It held all the pictures from the past 2 years.

The day they first met, first case, the rookie dinner and Mike’s first client. He silently thanked Donna for the pictures. He didn’t know where she got these but these pictures show how good Mike is. Even though he was not really a lawyer (during that time. But in a span of 1 and a half years, that changed.) His eyes moved to the second row, the so called “courtship”. The first date, first kiss, the office party where they came out and when Mike made partner.

In the next photos, Harvey felt someone stab his heart. It was their wedding picture. Mike wanted the ceremony private. They only invited the ones close to them. Then and the reception was a grand affair. Everyone in New York city was there. For what Mike had thought.

_“Oh my god….”_

_“What?”_

_“This place is huge!”_

_“Well, we do have a lot of guests Mike.”_

_“It’s like the whole New York city is here! Holy shit.”_

_“I am managing partner and you are Junior Partner, hence we have a lot of guests.”_

_“Is that… our clients? You invited them? Harvey!”_

_“What, their favorite lawyer is getting married and not getting an invite?”_

_Mike smiled and noticed they were in the middle of the room bickering. Harvey smirked at Mike’s embarrassment while Mike blushed like a tomato._

Then the last row was family. His brother and his nieces, his friends from Harvard and his daughter. The day Anya was born with their surrogate mother, Clara. And a bunch of firsts from her. He reached the last photo and gripped it in his chest and once again tears were rolling down his face. He thought that crying will relive his pain, but no. it made his heart heavier. A million thoughts  ran threw his head.

_What if Mike won’t live?_

_What if I screw up?_

_What will happen to Anya?_

_How can she cope?_

_Will I ever cope?_

His thoughts drifted and he felt his eyelids become heavy with sleep. He haven’t blinked an eye since he was allowed to see Mike. He doesn’t want to miss anything. He cried until he can’t take it anymore and then exhaustion was taking over him. The sandman singing a lullaby and leading Harvey to a paradise called sleep.  

Before he drift off, he can see Mike calling his name and Harvey walked and walked. He could only hear his voice. The voice Harvey had grown to love.

_Harvey_

_Harvey_

_I love you_

* * *

Harvey awoke to someone peppering kisses to his face. he cracked an eye open and hopping it was Mike. That it was all dream. But he saw a small figure on his chest and Harvey’s heart sank. When he open both his eyes, he was surprised to see Anya, his little girl, smiling broadly from her position.

Harvey scooped up the baby a planted a kiss on her forehead. “Hey there baby girl.” Anya giggled and planted more kisses on her father’s face. “Miss me?”

“Glad you’re awake daddy.” Jenny was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “I thought you were sleeping a little while longer. For not having sleeping for at least 72 hours.”

He sat up straight and set Anya down on the floor and she started playing with the stuffed penguin Uncle Louis bought her. “How long was I asleep?”

“We came here about 5:30 and you were already passed out.”

“What time is it?”

“Past 10.”

He stood up and stretched a bit. “Sorry. You could have woken me up.”

Jenny smiled. “It’s ok. Coffee?”

“Please. Thanks for looking after.”

“It’s no problem.” Jenny handed him a cup “It was fun. Looking after her.”

Harvey and Jenny talked about Mike’s condition. And a few things happening in the big apple and around the world, when Harvey noticed the time. “Hey, you should go home. It’s 11 already.”

She got her bag a bid farewell to Anya. “You sure you can handle?” Harvey picked up Anya and led Jenny to the door. “I can. Besides I missed this little rascal.”

“Ok. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Goodnight Jenny.” She kissed him on the check and disappeared in the hallway. He closed the door and locked it. He also disabled the private elevator. Wouldn’t want any late night visitors.

“Looks like it’s just you and me huh?” Anya just gave Harvey a screeched in delight. She’s just 6 months old. She can’t say anything yet. “Alright then.”

Harvey and Anya played until late that night. When Harvey put Anya to sleep, he stayed on the rocking chair in Anya’s room. He can’t afford to lose another piece of his heart. It’s not like someone will come in the night and kidnap his child, but his paternal instincts are kicking in, so he stayed in the room.

Anya was the only thing keeping him sane. He can’t imagine both of them will be ripped apart from him. Hi family, his happiness. So he stayed until she cried asking her father to feed her and when she woke again when the sun was rising.

Harvey was ok with this. He was taking care of her. Because she is the reason why Harvey was still smiling. And if he’s smiling, that means that whatever is happening will become a sad memory and those sad memories with be buried by more happy memories to come.

He just wants those bad memories to disappear already.

 


End file.
